Betrayal and Redemption
by Cerberus52
Summary: Rated M for blood, gore, language, and possible lemons. I saw others do stories and thought 'Why not give it a shot', This is my first fan fiction please read it and comment it will be greatly appreciated OC/OC
1. The Begging

Just pray this is not terrible XD, this is my first story please leave helpful comments that can help me improve if i can.

I don't own PJO or HoO (sadly ... not really I like them how they are!)

There will be Oc's probably i will use some of the characters in the original like some of the gods i don't know about anyone else

Sorry if bad i am using WordPad and no spell check so.. yeah. SO basically its spell and prey its right.

-X- means time skip or XXXXX idk

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_'talking though minds' _if it ever comes to be needed

~~~~~ change of place

-time/pov-

**The Beggining**

_**-500 years ago-**_

- Third person POV-

Olympus

"Blaze i have had enough of you," said Zeus "Because of your actions i will punish you to the most of my power!" Zeus roared "**To Tartarus with you!**" after saying this a black vortex opened behind Blaze on the other side blood curdling screams could be heard. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS ZEUS! FOR WHEN I AM NEEDED AGAIN I WILL WATCH YOU ALL BURN!" said Blaze "HAH! not likely" Zeus said smugly, Zeus than kick Blaze into the black vortex with all his might. Zeus knew that nobody knew of this and he knew that all he had to do was convince the others especially his wife Hera and his son Apollo.

-Blaze's POV-

Tartarus

Blaze looked around dizzily (not sure if word but my story my words) all he could see was obsidian stained with the blood of earlier people who were here. It smelt like shit here to put it lightly. He looked up and notice to giant figure literary, standing there staring at him waiting for him to stand up. As he stood up the giant grabbed both his arms and yanked him forward with such force he could have sworn that he heard something crack or move out-of-place. They dragged him along the 'beaten path' literally it was littered with skulls and other bones and body parts that varied from foot, to chest, to head.

They finally dragged him to a spot surrounded in fire and blood _'Huh,maybe i am getting lucky maybe he is not that pissed off at me even though he is a douche and i didn't do anything'_ he thought angrily. The two giants grabbed two of the five chains and stabbed them through his hands, "SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS,FUCK!" He screams as dark gold blood/inchor leaked out of his wounds, he was to busy wincing and thinking of the pain he didn't notice the giants getting two more hooks. They stabbed them through his calves, and guess what Blaze said "Gods DAMNIT THAT FUCKING HURTS, YOUR FUCKING CHODES I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE WHEN I AM FREE!" The giants just laugh and reach for the finally hook wich they put in his back, at this point there was blood,inchor everywhere all Blaze could notice was the hooks that were tearing through his flesh, he looked and saw it looked like his arms and legs had been through a meat grinder. NOw that all the hooks were placed the giants laughed and backed away, they reached fo a crank and started to turn it, wich surprise surprise started to raise Blaze, as Blaze had already went unconscious from the pain and loss of blood/inchor he didn't notice.

The giants laughed and reported to Zeus (or whoever Zeus will get the message) "The job has been finished, he is hanging." "Good" the figure then went and ripped the giants apart piece by piece you could hear the sounds of the flesh ripping and the bones snapping. After they giants were dead and torn apart the 'figure' teleported back home to Olympus. "Now all i have to do is let the time pass by and forget all about this and show HIM! I don't need him." Zeus said

That was the last anybody had ever heard of Blaze... until now.

_ Not bad for the first chapter with everything getting set up in the upcoming chapters if i do make them will be about blazes past and why Zeus is pissed at him and trying to convince him for help because we all now This is not the last of Blaze.

Hope you at least liked it i thought of this all spot so yeah XD Blaze is my Oc there will probably be a couple in this story.

**Blaze:**

**God of: **Fire and Shadows (before you bitch i just think it would be cool and besides its two powers calm down)

**Animal: **Hell hound because he controls fire and shadows it only makes sense

**Domains: **Part of hell not Tartarus it's by Hades domain and Night basically like Artemis he kind of just goes around the world but he mostly does it at night.

**Weapon: **Flaming Broad Sword of Night or Flaming σπάθα της νύχτας in greek.

, it has a blood red handle and a sapphire at the hilt of it to take the souls or blood or both of his enemy's to increase ethe swords strength and durability, Blade is black, darker than or as dark as night it has Fire emitting from the blade and the blood of his enemy's will forever stain the blade so on the blaze there is light faded blood so its true color still shows.

**Discription:** Blaze has dark black hair, blood-red eyes, a five o' clock shadow, a claw mark that starts from his upper back and end midway, well basically is 'jacked' or if you want looks like he could level a town or city. **clothes: **dark red t-shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots.


	2. Rain and Mark

Well since my first chapter did not get terribly heres part 2 :D

I don't own PJO or HoO

-X- means time skip or XXXXX idk

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_'talking though minds' _if it ever comes to be needed

change of place ~

i am aware this one is a little/a lot longer but the 1st chapter was the intro kind of don't expect all to be this long.

_**-Present Day-**_

Olympus

-Zeus's POV-

"This is not good at fucking all!" Zeus yelled

-FlashBack-

"Lord Zeus we have a big problem!" yelled Athena, "what is it? this really is not a good time." "Well the thing is..." said Athena, "WHAT!?" yelled Zeus "Well ah.. Apollo just had a prophecy." "and what was it"? question Zeus "Well he said..."

_Fire and water shall come together_

_combined they shall save the world_

_apart it shall perish_

_seek the one who has been wrongly accused, and betrayed_

_Only with his power and the goddess shall save the earth_

_if all has not been forgiven than Olympus will crumble_

_and the world as we know it will parish_

_If the king still holds rage _

_than the wrongly accused will stay in his cage_

_only she can help contain his rage_

_for the army of Hell rises and grows_

_when they will attack no one knows_

_be ready and try_

_or we shall all surly die..."_

Athena looked at her father curiously "And idea on what we could do?" Zeus turned slightly pale as she finished saying the prophecy for he knew who had been wrongly accused and betrayed, he just didn't know if he would help. "So who is this goddess? and why is it her that will help save the earth?" questioned Zeus "i do not know father for at the moment we have no goddess the controls water." "Only time will tell and hopefully we will be prepared in time and have the answers."

-End of flashback-

-3 1/2 months later-

It has been 3 1/2 months since he had been told of the prophecy and still he had no clue who was the damn goddess they were searching for! He just decided to cast it aside and let fate deal with it months ago. He knew dwelling on it would make him go mad and that would not fucking help anyone. "If only that fucking prophecy was more clearer but no, fuck that, it has to be harder than a motherfucker to solve, and what a bitch it has been." Zeus said, than sighed 'This is why I gave up 2 1/2 moth ago' he thought grimly.

somewhere in the middle of a random forest

-? POV-

"Gods dammit! these stupid fucking things will not give up!" came the annoyed voice of a mysterious woman. "Calm down Rain it's not the end of the world just because their is a few monsters" the mysterious man chuckled lightly. "No Mark your right, I shouldn't be this angry, but GODS DAMNIT! theres is so many of them! Rain shouted in anger. "You know your yelling is not helping us hide very well?" Mark said while smirking, Rain lightly punched him in the arm "sigh, I suppose you're right but still, what the hell? no one said this quest would lead us through a forest filled with monster!" Rain yelled quietly "Sssssshh, there coming." mark whispered hell hounds and the drakons passed by there hiding place. "Thank the gods that is over, you know when we get back to camp, we better be rewarded I mean even after that war against Kronos we better be rewarded we helped just as much as that Jackson kid." Rain stated "Yeah I know oh well hopefully when we get back to camp we will." Mark said hopefully

Camp Half Blood

-3rd person POV-

As Rain an Mark entered camp they were greeted and hugged some more friendlier than others. "Good job guys and I am glad you made it back safely" Percy stated, "Thanks Percy oh and good luck with Annebeth and everything." Mark laughed "yeah I will don't worry." Percy said as he walked away Chiron walked up to Rain and Mark "congratulation you two!" Chrion stated happily. "Thanks Chiron." Rain replied, "sigh, maybe we won't be rewarded?" Rain stated sadly to Mark "Probably," came Marks Depressed response "-hey at least we are still alive right?" "Yeah at least," Rain said than yawned "well I'm going to sleep night came Marks tired reply.

-4 hours later -

Rain/Marks dreams

"Rain/Mark I would like you two to come to Olympus I just remembered i had not rewarded you, I hae been busy for a while and had my mind on things." Zeus said "Really?!" came Rain/Mark's excited reply "yes, to prove in the morning wake up and you will find a note in your pocket, goodbye" Zeus says as he fades away while doing so he hits a table and yells "ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu..." but it gets cut off

-Rain/Mark's POV-

Both shoot up in bed and hit floor "Son of a bitch!,Wow what a dream" Rain/Mark says tiredly, than they both felt something strange in their pocket, inside is a note that says "Get your ass up here now." -Zeus "Well fuck you to." lighting goes off in the background "Just kidding." Both Rain/Mark reply.

Both Rain and Mark get ready for the trip and meet outside. "Did you just dream about talking to Zeus and getting a card that says Get your ass up here now?!" They both exclaim at each other than go "Oh so yes?" they both laugh "Well lets go no need to keep his royal bitch waiting." Rain says more lightning and thunder goes off and a blot hits the ground next to her "HEY I was kidding damn!"

-1 hour later-

Olympus

"Well that took longer than desired." Rain said tiredly "Yeah, and just think" Mark gets cut off when they enter the council room "Welcome,"_ 'took ya fucking long enough' _"Rain Gold and Mark Grey I have a question for both of you..."

Continues next chapter so I have something to go off of untill than

bye...

Description for both next chapter


	3. Surprises and Rewards

-X- means time skip

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

'talking through minds' if this is ever needed

change of place ~

Recap {X}

Sorry but i upload these randomly

Note: I am doing this when I want to go to sleep so... yeah if it is bad i will take it down and do it at a different time.

And no Blaze is not just gone, no he will return, I mean hell he is one of the main characters of the story.

_**-Present Day-**_

Olympus

{ -Rain/Mark POV -

Both shoot up in bed and hit the floor "Son of a bitch!" Rain/Mark, say tiredly, then they both felt something strange in their pocket, inside is a note that says "Get your ass up here now." -Zeus, "Well fuck you to." lightning goes off in the background "Just kidding." Both Rain/Mark reply.

Both Rain and Mark get ready for the trip and meet outside. "Did you just dream about talking to Zeus and getting a card that says Get your ass up here now?!" They both exclaim ateach other than go "Oh, so yes?" they both laugh "Well lets go no need to keep his royal bitch waiting." Rain says more lightning and thuinder goes off and a bolt of lightning hits the ground next to her "HEY I was just kidding, damn!"

-1 hour later-

Olympus

" Well that took longer than desired." Rain said tiredly "Yeah, and just think-" Mark gets cut off when they enter the council room "Welcome,'_took ya fucking long enough' _"Rain Gold and Mark Grey, I have a question for the both of you..."}

_**-Present Day-**_

Olympus

" Hey guys want some-" "Shut up!" Zeus roared at Apollo, "Anyway as i was saying," Zeus continued "I have a question for the both of you." Rain and Mark thought at the same time _'hopefully something good not another quest' _they both sigh quietly. " As I told you I have remembered I have forgotten to give you a reward, so my question is, what would you like as a favor from the gods, as long as it is within our power." Mark steps up first "I would like to become a immortal and protect people at camp half-blood like Dionysus, except not a total dick..." Dionysus being already drunk and passed out does not respond. "Granted may you have good luck while protecting it." after Zeus gets done saying this Mark being to glow a light green "It has been done go now, to camp-half blood and proudly claim yourself as its protector." Just then Mark disappears.

Rain finally step up, "Well if it is not too much I was wondering if I could be a god?" Zeus thinks for a couple of minutes than remembers the prophecy. "Yes, it shall be done, I have already decided what you shall be the goddess of." Zeus exclaims happily, "You shall be the goddess of water, unlike my brother yo are not just limited to the ocean you can control water from anywhere." Rain thinks about the offer and smiles "Thank you so much" she bows to the gods. "Με το συνδυασμό μας δύναμη, εμείς οι θεοί και θεές να σας δώσει δύναμη, τη δύναμη της αθανασίας, και να διεκδικήσει σας σαν βροχή η θεά του νερού, μπορεί να σας portect και εξυπηρετούν την Olympus για το υπόλοιπο της αθάνατης ζωής σας." As the gods and goddess stop Rain begins to glow golden and blue, "AH SON OF A BITCH!" Rain screams in agonizing pain fomr losing the rest of her humanity. It is so unbearable she passes out. "Well at least she took it well." Zeus says laughing.

Rain wakes up what feels like hours later still with a headache. She walks down to the council room and sees that only Zeus is the only one there. "Ah, what happened?" Rain says tiredly. "well after passing out from the pain of losing your humanity we just continued the meeting, I didn't think you would be out for a couple of days." he says a smug smile clear on his face. "WHAT! DAYS YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" "Nope sorry its the truth kind of funny if you ask me."

Just than Rain notices the new seat in the room. It is a navy blue with a sapphire in the middle of the back of the chair, and it has pictures of water animals all over it. "Who is that?" Rains says amazed. "Well dumbass that would be your I forgot to mention i made you a Olympian for reasons." "Well all though I would say you can go fuck yourself for calling me a dumbass but thank you." "Don't mention it , but go rest for a couple of days I will tell you about your first mission as the goddess of water" Zeus exclaims a little to excitedly. Rain not giving a fuck for being excited about being a goddess, decided that she would go visit Mark for a little while and tell him.

~Camp-Half Blood~

Mark is just laying on by the lake by the camp. " I wish Rain was here i have not seen her for days." "You called?" Rain says appearing from behind Mark, unknown to him she teleported their Rain it is good to see you I have not seen you in days!" "Sorry, you know the last couple of days just all went by like a dream to me." Rain laughs at her own pun. Mark not understanding goes, "Okay, so what did you ask for?" "Something amazing!" Rain exclaims " They made me the goddess of water!" Mark not impressed and not believing her goes "Suuuuuure you were, and I can fly." he says sarcastically. Just than the water in the lake picks Mark up and throws him in the air. When he hits the ground he groans and curses "Believe me now?" Rain says happily. "Yep load and clear."

"Well come on let's go to our cabins I am really tired I don't know how but what ever, Go sleep fuck being tired." Rain tells Mark before Teleporting to her new cabin. "Yeah, don't help me." Mark says angrily. The lake throws him at his cabin along with a letter that reads "_Your welcome" :D -Rain" _Mark just saying fuck it and laying there says quietly in pain "Yeah thanks."

There you go next chapter has Blaze in it Mark will not be, around as much for he is not as much of a main character as Blaze, Rain, or Zeus. I Did this around 11 pm and I am fucking tired so hope you enjoy the chapter

**Mark Grey**

**God of**: nothing

**Guardian of Camp Half-Blood**

no animal

**Weapon:** Short sword, shield, and a bow and arrow

**Domain:** being a guardian, Camp Half-Blood

**Appearance:** Short blond hair, light blue eyes, tattoo of an eagle on his back, Orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, grey shorts, and Nike shoes.

*New

**Back story**

He was born October 9, 1990

When he was his mom died from child-birth and his step dead was devastated, later he became a drunk and beat Mark, Mark not wanting to deal with anymore ran away. As he was running he tripped and fell down a hill-side and rolled next to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, luckily for him a Chiron found him next to the entrance and brought him in. He was healed and then right before he was about to leave he was claimed as a child of Zeus. And was welcome with opened arms. For the next couple of months he trained until he met this girl. Her name was (you guessed it) Rain they soon became friends and trained and went on quest together, eventually there was a war and they killed hundreds maybe thousands of enemy's and were eventually sent back to camp when the war was over. And were sent on a quest a week later and well you know the rest.

**Rain Gold**

**Goddess of:** Water

**Animal:** Wolf

**Weapon:** Katana, with a dark blue blade, and the hilt of the sword is black and red, the guard is pure gold.

**Domain:** Her domains are shared because she controls all water so yeah.

**Appearance:** Long black hair,brown eyes, D-cup, Light blue shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, necklace with a wolf in a gold circle and ruby's for eyes.

**Back story:**

Born: September 8, 1993

When she was born her mother raised her until she was around 17, then when Rain was alone she was attacked by monsters and had to run. As she was running she ran through the entrance of Camp Half-Blood on accident. After realize she was not being chased and she was in a camp full of kids with weapons and riding flying horses she got slightly scared, but Chiron walked up to her, which scared her more, and told her she was in Camp Half-Blood and explained what it was, thinking he was crazy until a symbol appeared above her head of a tombstone surrounded by black fire , meaning she was claimed as a child of Hades, she was welcomed to stay in camp, after Iris messaging her mom and telling her where she was her mom told her to stay there. Later she met a guy Named Mark Grey and they became friends, and well you know what happens, they go on mission are in a war and she later becomes the goddess of water.


	4. Finally The Quest Is Given!

-X- means time skip,time of day or just time in general, and pov

"Speach"

'Thought'

'talking through minds' if this is ever needed

change of place ~

Recap {X} (these are more for me so I know where to start the story you can skip these if you want .-.)

**Note: As I said on my profile these will be uploaded randomly, sorry for long pauses between chapters if you like the story sometimes I get lazy or I am reading other fanfics or other things to do with life.**

**(A/N authors note)**

I dont own HoO or the PJ series (sadly) that goes to Rick Riordan and others who helped make the book series.

{Recap Rain/Mark POV}

"Well come on let's go to our cabins I am really tired I don't know how but what ever, Go sleep fuck being tired." Rain tells Mark before teleporting to her new cabin. "Yeah don't help me." Mark says angrily. The lake throws him at his cabin with a letter that reads _"Your welcome -:D Rain"_ Mark just saying fuck it and laying there says quietly in pain "yeah thanks."}

**-Present Day-**

Camp Half-Blood/ Rain's Dream * indicates dream

-Rain POV-

While sleeping Rain had the weirdest dream * Rain while flying around on a giant fire-breathing wolf, because why the hell not her dream, going around the sky's killing monsters left and right when suddenly fire consumes her vision and she is in Tartarus, she sees a man, **( Blaze), **Chained in the air with hooks sticking out of his body with blood flowing out of each point that looks torn flesh with the muscles and bones visible, Rain could only describe it what it looks like as he got shot,stabbed, put in a meat grinder, then thrown into a wood chipper, so basically he looked like udder shit. **( Yeah 500 or so years in that place would do that to someone even if they are a god)**. Before she could get a better look at what he actually looked like she woke up from her dream.* **( Hah. aint that a bitch? XD)**

~Camp Half-Blood/ Real world~

Rain jumping up from the vivid dream wich she never has, made her jump right out of bed hitting the floor below, "SON OF A BITCH!, THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!, why no good dreams that make her wake up peacefully?" **(Because people waking up in this story would be thought to have perfect lives and I am saying fuck that XD muhahahaha). **'Who was that man? And why did he look like well shit? And what the hell happened to my flying wolf in that dream? And why will I never learn to get carpet?','these were some of the questions in Rains mind. Just before she kept thinking, which hurt like hell because she has a head ache from the dream and hitting her head on the floor, she heard in her mind 'RAIN! get yo ass up here in Olympus I have something I want you to do!' yelled Zeus obviously hammered and having a hang over, 'Fuck you I am tired!' Rain yelled angrily Zeus roared 'DON'T MAKE ME SMITE YOUR ASS GET THE HELL UP HERE NOW!', "UHHHHH, fine bitch.' Rain replied smirking, before Zeus could reply he passed out again from said hang over from being drunk.

Rain finally exiting her cabin after showering,finding clothes that fit, since she became a god her looks became more define, longer hair, more of an hour-glass figure, DD-cup breast, taller, and perfect skin meaning, perfect tan, and absolutely flawless skin. It looked like she had a blessing from Aphrodite herself, which she probably did. 'Being a goddess sure has its perks she laughs lightly.'

While walking over to Chiron who was setting up a game of capture the flag for tomorrow night, while giving everyone on the way a nose bleed and a perverted grin even some girls, she finally reached him, "Hey Chiron I need to go to Olympus drunk bastard, I mean Zeus, has a mission/quest for me to do." Chiron hearing her not wanting to look at her because he needed to sty focused nodded and replied "Fine but don't be gone to long gods know what Mak will do because of boredom. "Alright but if he is being to much of a pain Iris message me and I will hit him with a wave or two." smiling at the idea. "Thank you we made need it sooner or later, good-bye and have a safe trip during the mission." He replies smiling also at the idea at the fact he didn't get a nose bleed or pass out during the conversation. After the conversation she teleports to Olympus waiting to receive the mission that she will get, praying that it is not some stupid minor mission like get a demigod,get Zeus a beer, go to some state and kill a monster, although she liked killing she is pretty strong now being a goddess.

~ Olympus~

- 3 minutes later- **( What she wanted to get some food on the way?)**

"Thank the gods that is so much easier than walking all the way here or riding a car!" smiling at the obvious fact Rain heads towards the council room. While walking to her chair she kicks Zeus to wake him up. Sitting in her chair waiting for Zeus to get up she starts listening to her iPod that she summoned listening to White Rabbit by Egypt Central (citation for website for lyrics, . , and song on YouTube, listen great song, watch?v=HhIJQOzXfL8 )

Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

You can't fix your broken promise  
Our ties have come undone  
I will not be used to be battered and abused  
It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses  
Your lies fool no one  
Your magic white rabbit  
Your white room straight jacket

Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

You can't offer your poison to me  
In your kingdom of filth  
White Rabbit  
Straight jacket

Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road

Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
Diving down the hole!

As the song ends she is about to listen to another when Zeus finally wakes up, sighing and making her I pod disappear she prepares to listen. "Now little goddess" Zeus starts "Bitch I am a Olympian not a little goddess!" Rain shouts. "As I was saying listen Rain I have a mission for you to go on, it is a mission I believe to have something to do with a prophecy given 3 months ago by Apollo, here this is a scroll with it in there read it on your way to your destination." *snapping his fingers making a scroll appear*. "What is my mission/quest? Where is my destination?" Rain asks excitedly, "Your destination is Tartarus you will need to go to the underworld and ask Hades a.k.a your dad permission to go there for a time." Zeus letting the information sink in says "Be aware time flows differently down there, the person you seek down there has been there 500 years our time 5000 years there's it is ten times slower but the years are shorter so 1 year there is equivalent to 6 months our time. **(Don't feel like doin the math just go with it ok?"). **Rain thinking 'Hell has to be better than sitting around here plus it in a prophecy, sweet!'.

Rain shouts while walking away, "Good bye uncle I will be heading to the underworld now to ask permission to go into Tartarus I'll be back before you know it!" Zeus sighs thinking sadly 'Yes, yes you will, oh shit fucking hang over my head is killing me!' saying fuck it and just lets peaceful darkness take him as he passes out.

Sorry Blaze will be in the next one or the one after that, what I meant to say is he will be mentioned in this one sorry, and sorry for the long wait hopefully this one being a bit longer plus the song will make up for it. Hope you enjoyed next chapter (when that comes out XD) will be her starting the quest and progress during it. And there will be a slight chance Blaze is in it or the one after that, yay. No Rain is not the main characters she is one of them but like in the PJ books and HoO it switches between main characters Blaze will be much more 'main' when Rain finds him for it will most likely switch to his POV.

Hope you enjoyed PEACE!


	5. The Underworld

-X- means time skip, time of day. or just general pov (times skip: -3hours later- time: -11:06am- POV:-****POV-

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

'talking through my minds' if needed

change of place ~

Recap {X} (more for me so I know where to start)

New* A/N[1] meaning I will write a 1 or something next to something and move it as a authors note towards the end so no one gets confused :D, thank you for the suggestion - koryandrs

Last I checked I still don't own HoO or PJ series so, yeah.

{Recap

-Rain POV-

Rain shouts while walking away "Goodbye uncle I will be heading to the underworld now to ask permission to go into Tartarus I'll be back before you know it!" Zeus sighs thinking sadly 'Yes,yes you will, oh shit fucking hang over my head is killing me!' saying fuck it and just lets peaceful darkness take him and he passes out.}

Los Angeles, California

-Rain POV-

"Sweet!, I'm in LA this is fucking awesome!" She exclaims excitedly _"I wonder though why is the entrance to the underworld here? You would think it would be somewhere a little more depressing or with a higher murder rate." _she thought while wandering around aimlessly for two reasons 1 being Zeus didn't tell her where the hell it is, 2 she wanted to look at LA, she knows she could have teleported closer to it or actually to the underworld but thought that would ruin the adventure.

While aimlessly walking around she decided '_Hell why not listen another song?'_

[1]

Hey kid  
(Hey kid)  
Do I have your attention?  
I know the way you've been livin'  
Life so reckless, tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family  
Hey  
There's somethin' missin'  
Only time will alter your vision  
Never in question, lethal injection  
Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear  
Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear  
Can you look at yourself now?  
Can you look at yourself?!  
You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Hey  
(Hey Kid)  
I have to question,  
What's with the violent aggression?  
Details blurry, lost 'em too early  
Welcome to the family  
Hey  
Why won't you listen?  
Can't help the people you're missin'  
It's been done, a casualty re-run  
Welcome to the family

I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified  
I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize  
So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!  
You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Coming for you  
And all mankind  
I've lost my mind  
Psychotic, Rapid dementia  
I won't be fine

I see, you're a king who's been dethroned  
(Been dethroned)  
Cast out, in a world you've never known  
(Never known)  
Stand down; Place your weapon by your side  
(By your side)  
It's our war; In the end we'll surely lose but that's all right  
(You'll surely lose to me)

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!

And, in a way it seems there's no-one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Keep inside  
Where nothing's fine  
I lost my mind  
You're not invited  
So step aside  
I lost my

Keep inside  
Where nothing's fine  
I lost my mind  
You're not invited  
So step aside  
I lost my

Realizing she should probably get serious she mentally communicated with Zeus, 'Where the hell is the entrance at?' she said angrily 'Well, bitch judging from where you are now I would say about 2 miles southeast of where you currently are, anymore stupid questions?' 'Yeah, what would you do for a Klondike bar?' she thought sarcastically, and laughing her ass off 'Smite your dumbass, now get going!' "Well someone is bitchy today" she said rather angrily.

~Entrance of the underworld/ underworld itself~

Walking to Hades/dads palace may be a bitch but worth it, it looks nice on the inside, but where the hell is he?[2] She felt a rather ominous chill run down her spine, and hearing "Son of a bitch that is hot!" "oh there he is!" running towards the sound of the voice she finds hades putting out a fire.[3]

"Dad I need a favor." "What is it my child?" he asked rather angrily "I need to go to Tarterus." Rain says hoping he will accept. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL? WHO THE HELL WANTS TO GO THERE WILLINGLY!" Hades roars with anger, causing painting,plants, and weapons to fall over. "I have to it is a mission that Zeus said I have to go on and that it is part of some prophecy!"[4] "Child I could care less what the hell **he wants** you to do I just care you are safe." "Don't worry I will be fine besides I am an Olympian now, the goddess of water remember?" "Yes I remember, just remember once you are in Tarterus you only have about 1 week their time to come back, because time moves slower there." He warns her hoping she won't go because of this. "Don't worry I will keep track of time." she says praying her father will stop worrying.

After saying goodbye to her dad and stepmom she made her way to the gates of Tarterus with the help of the god of death Thanatos. I would like to say it was a pleasant walk but it was not no way in hell was it, Thanatos was quite and every time I looked forward I felt like he was staring at me waiting for me to die right there so he could take my soul and be done with this. Being so wrapped up in thoughts I nearly missed the gates I would have if he didn't put his scythe in front of me stopping me from continuing.

[5] "**We are here daughter of Hades, these are the gates of Tarterus are you ready to go in?" **he said with a deep threating voice that sounded like it was echoing by itself. "Yes, I am, I am not a little bitch I will do this mission and succeed!" **"Very well, **_**child,**_** enter at your own risk remember that if you do not make it back you will be trapped in there forever and will never be able to return to earth even if you are a Olympian." **Considering the costs that could happen she decided to man up and walk up to the gates fearlessly next to Thanatos. "I am ready I will not back down!" she exclaimed confidently. **"Very well don't say I never warned you, as you are slowly dyeing, being ripped apart, hearing nothing but your murders laughing as they rip you apart, as you see your own flesh rip with a sicking noise, watch your own bones break, crack, and shatter, watch your blood pool around you on the floor, as you can only watch helplessly, and then they will slowly one by one tear out your organs and innards and feast upon them and slowly oh so slowly your life begins to fade into nothingness." **he said rather evilly with a smirk on his face thinking that he had scared me. "I will keep that in mind don't worry though it will never happen I would kick there asses before they get the chance." she says rather smugly. Thanatos begins to glow a dark red color that engulfs his body as his scythe flies to the gates into a slot perfectly made for it as he chants in ancient Greek the blade turns and along with it the door slowly begins to open. Inside is pure hell as are as she can see and she knows this is going to be one hell of a journey. As she enters Tarterus she hears a laughing noise from behind her as the doors close and she knows one thing her quest has truly begun.

[1] YouTube video for song: watch?v=1OZs7IoWTvc Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold lyrics: . Listen to the song I personally think it is a great song.

[2] I skipped her walking through the underworld I didn't think I could really describe it all that great sorry.

[3] Greek fire that shit is hot it can burn on fucking water with no help!

[4] If I ever forget to add into earlier chapters like Zeus giving her a copy of the prophecy sorry but I just thought of it if I didn't and plus it is not that bad of a reason to and to go there.

[5] If you had not noticed the text in **"bold" **is Thanatos talking considering it is only him and Rain.

Sorry if this chapter is not al that long but it is probably longer than my other chapters because I have been lazy for writing was going to upload this to FF last week but my friend wanted to do something got side tracked and it was Monday and I had school and everything plus having to go to work so yeah sorry for not uploading this earlier for anyone that actually by some chance likes this story. Sorry for spelling errors I can't check them for some reason my computer is being a dick.


	6. AN

** Hey people reading this just telling you a few things you should probably know so you don't think I am the worst author ever in existence **

**1: To me these stories look huge when I write them on WordPad because I space them out and everything but, when they transfer over to FF they look tiny sorry for that, this would be the reason why they are "short".**

**2. Another thing this is my first story,fanfiction, whatever. It will not be great like 10/10 but I am trying to make it good by adding, "",'', and other things in general I have seen other stories with out them and I got lost when people where talking and not talking, but don't worry I am getting help with the story this person is helping me improve by giving me tips here and there so the story is better for you guys that person is : koryandrs u/1140675/koryandrs .**

**Thanks to him I am improving bit by bit and making the story better for you people so remember to thank them and possibly maybe read there stuff! :D**

**3. Sorry for long pauses but things sort of happen like I get side tracked or work or school or what ever I seem to forget to write sorry**

**4: I will attempt to write bigger chapters but just remember the more I write the longer it will take like lets say one chapter is about 2,500 words or more I have to write all of that which takes a long time, but like I said in 1 they look huge on here but small on FF.**

**5: If I get writers block or whatever feel free to review and give me suggestions or things that will help me improve the story more.**

**6: Thanks for reading this and the story don't worry more chapters will come eventually :D**


	7. Tarterus and The Demon

Finally decided to get my lazy ass over to the computer and started wordpad to write another chapter XD

Btw Thank You koryandrs for giving me another idea which is:

Everytime someone starts start a new line

Great idea it will make the story look longer and look better.

Btw if I ever add anything it will because it just helps with the plot and everything like I have to think how she will get out of Tartarus with Blaze since the doors closed when she entered.

I am aware I have been kind of doing this story in third person sorry I will try to fix that :D

No I don't own PJO or HoO

-X- means time skip or something to do with time

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'talking through minds'

change of place ~

{Recap}

-POV-

[1] means A/N at the bottom because something needs to be explained

short {Recap

-Rain POV-

As she enters Tartarus she hears a laughing noise come from behind her as the doors close and he knows one thing her quest had truly begun.}

**Tarterus**

-Rain POV-

"Wow so this is Tartarus what a hell hole," the entire place was basically obsidian covered in blood guts and bones scattered here and there with sharp spikes coming out of the ground now and then and where there was not land there was either A) dead bodies or B) fire or C) blood as far as you could see if you stepped next to it. Walking around for a bit all I could hear is the sound of either people getting tortured or hearing their screams which both sound terrible. Imagine a horror movie when a character gets caught by whatever the hell is trying to kill them, imagine there scream,now amplify that by 10 and make it multiple screams at once and you got whatever I am hearing. Just as I am about to listen to another song I hear a raspy quite pain filled voice to my left. [1]

"Please mam put me out of my misery..*cough*... I can't feel my legs arms or any other part of my body,I beg of you kill me plea..." just as he is about to finsih a large foot comes out of nowhere and crushes his head into the already blood soaked ground with a sickening _**Crack! **_his blood,brains, and bits of skull and remaining flesh go flying. I nearly threw up. As I look up I see a horrifying and repulsive creature standing in front of me.

He is 11'5" standing with bent legs like a goat, gray skin covered in blood and gods know what, twisted horns with limbs of recent people he has slaughtered on them, eye sockets with no eyes just blood pouring out of them with hellish fire in them, he has no nose, the skin and flesh on one side of his mouth is missing so I can see all of his razor-sharp teeth, only when he truly faces me I can see that the other side of his mouth had decomposed skin so all I see is the flesh just barely covering the teeth, around his neck I can see a necklace of the bones of recent victims he has been with, it is wearing a shirt that is barely a shirt at this point but things behind it were gross, on one side I could see his ribs with its gray skin decomposing around it,with hole in the side were its heart should be, where his heart should be are snakes slithering around inside his body I can see them moving underneath his skin, the rest of his torso is riddled with scars cuts and many other wounds, one of his arms ends in a blade where the hand should be and the other arm ends in a skeletal hand with the veins still around it, its legs though goat shaped end in a 'paw' sort of thing with deadly claws ready to slice into the next creature or thing he meets. [2]

"**So this is the little whore the Olympians have sent is it?" **he growls as he slowly walks towards me with an evil sadistic smile, 'If you could even call it that' Rain thinks to herself, and a look full of blood lust and hate. **"I was wondering when you would show up I have gotten so bored waiting for you and torturing all these pitiful souls,"** it takes one more step than stops. **"You see I am just one of the creatures that stands before you to get to that pitiful creature know as Blaze." **he spits hatefully. **"You see there are two others and a small army of monsters waiting to slaughter you, we know all about your little prophecy and we will stop it even if that means killing such a pathetic creature as yourself, **_**HUMAN!" **_he growls hatefully.

"In your dreams you fucking repulsive creature I will finish this quest and rescue Blaze, and if I have to I will shove my boot up your ass and cut off your head if I have to!" I yell smugly even though this _thing _is fucking hideous. I ready myself for the upcoming battle because I know over there is getting pissed off. I ready myself by pulling out my katana and waiting for him to make the first move.

_**'How dare this human think that it could beat me I will crush it! and wear its bones around my neck, I will torture it before I decide to slowly, oh so, slowly kill!' **_**"Well Human prepare yourself because I will crush you and leave behind a butchered carcass of what used to be your pitiful existence!" I get ready to charge this pathetic human and know only one of us will come out of this and I know it will be me.**

**Fight Scene [3]**

We both charge each other yelling out as we charge at the same time "Die you ugly mother fucker!/ **Bring it bitch!**" He charges straight at me but luckily for me the dumbass does not count for me dodging. As he runs pass me he slams directly into a wall shaking the area surrounding us hs horns get stuck in the wall and I know he will be free soon. I charge and jump in the air spinning while doing so I give myself enough momentum to get on his back. As I prepare to strike this ugly son of a bitch in the head killing him he gets free so I miss by a couple of inches and stab him directly in the back right next to the upper part of his spine.

**"AAAAAHHHHH, YOU STUPID BITCH!" **he bellows with rage.

He swings at me and hits me in the side sending me flying into the wall leaving my sword still impaled into his back. As fate would have it I hit my head and it blurs my vision slightly. He grabs my sword, rips it our of himself, and throws it a good couple of feet away close to a nearby hole it is close to falling in. **"Now what you stupid whore? you have no weapon and that means this fight is nearly over!" **He charges me dead on but this time he stops and sends most of the momentum into his fist sending me flying. I quickly stand up and run at him before I get close he punches at me and I shadow travel behind him before impact, slamming my fist into his back with a enough force to crush a building he only stumbles a few feet back though. **"Nice one human, no one has managed to hit me in over 5,000 years and you know what happened to them? I ripped the arm right off the motherfucker and shoved it down his throat killing him with his own arm! but, I will do oh so much worse to you!" **he growls. He sinks into the ground and reappears beneath me undercutting me and sending me flying. In mid-air while I am dazed he jumps up and wraps his skeletal hand around me and slams us both into the ground with his hand still around my throat_. 'This can't be the end maybe my powers work here to?'_ she thinks hopefully. She wills water to form around her sword and grab it making it float a few feet mid-air positioned so when it comes flying it will kill this ugly freak. **"Any last words bitch?"** he growls happily. "Yeah, one, Duck." **"What? the hell do you me-" **just as he is about to finish talking my blade flys towards him stabbing him in the head killing him.

**Fight Scene Over**

"That is what I mean bitch" I say pushing his body over getting up and walking towards his corpse. "I guess you were wrong now look who is the corpse." I reach towards the handle of my blade and rip it out of his head sideways so his head is cut in half. "There hopefully you will stay dead you big motherfucker." He was right however about one thing his friends came along looking exactly like him except instead of snake one had spiders, and the other one had all kinds of insects crawling around and in him. Luckily they were not as skilled and unprepared so I simply snuck up caught the one with spiders in half up the middle and I stabbed the insect one in the head while he was distracted by his dead friend. "Well there out-of-the-way now all that is left if the so-called miniature army an I am set to go!" It consisted of hell-hound and cyclops and a few smaller monsters the hell hounds and the smaller monsters went down easily a slash here a stab there and they where dead. However the cyclops were challenging they even managed to break a few of my ribs, hurt like a bitch but with some water I recovered and shoved my boot and sword up there asses.

_"Mam are you looking for the one know as Blaze?" _I hear a small voice to my left I turn and see a small monster with a map hopefully leading to Blaze.

"Yes I am where is he?" I demand getting sick of this bullshit and Tartarus itself.

_ "Now, now mam I only require one thing and that would be your body." _he says. _*he pulls out a knife* "Or I can do it by force!"_

"Like hell you will!" I yell disgusted at its request. Just as it starts to run I turn into water and sink into the ground, reappearing behind it putting my katana to its throat "Die." I whisper than with one swift movement I slit its throat and take the map. "According to this Blaze is located 100 miles North East of here, good this is almost over!" I yell excitedly rushing to what appeared to be a giant ass mountain with a cave in the side of it. "I can only assume he is in here." Opening the large door it leads into a room with a single path lit with torches leading to it. Inside was a cliff like area and on it or should I say above it is somebody hovering. I realize this is what I saw in my dream, there right above me is a man Hanging above my head with hooks jabbed into his body connected to long chains that separate and lead to two giant wheels. The poor man is just hanging there with what looks like no life the only thing heard is my breathing and the sound of his blood/inchor hitting the puddles that have accumulated over time. I can only mutter one thing in horror.

"Blaze?"...

Hope you like it, it took about 2 hours to write hope it is slightly or way bigger than the other chapters.

[1] I won't put as many songs in or space them out between chapters they make me wright shorter chapters.

[2] Hope yo like the description I thought of it all off the top of my head XD

[3] This i my first fight scene along with my first FF so yeah.


End file.
